


【Legend Reg x Ron】约会日

by MOICHA



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: Ron在社交软件上和一个相谈甚欢的家伙约炮了





	【Legend Reg x Ron】约会日

ron在他的聊天工具里搜到了个人，对方同样是个男性，所处位置离他很近，隔了两条街，id叫reggie，头像照片只截到了下巴，胸口的衬衣紧绷，在扣子附近叠出褶皱，他的个人资料完美，兴趣爱好讨喜，除了是个该死的同性恋之外，简直就像大学校园里最受女生欢迎的橄榄球队队长。他着迷的观察了对方两天，然后终于把他加进了好友名单里。  
他的申请很快就被reggie通过，受宠若惊的ron立刻打开了他的私密相册，只有好友可以查看的那一种，他翻了翻，对方上传的照片不多，前一页都是日常自拍和一些同朋友勾肩搭背的，看着青春阳光又向上，最后几张画风突变，光线阴暗半遮半掩，或者对着镜子或者干脆拉高上衣从胸口往下拍，ron对着手机发出了惊叹声，wow，上帝保佑，八块腹肌，性感纹身，还他妈有个大家伙，隔着裤子都能感觉到它的蠢蠢欲动。  
他果断发了个hi过去，对方的回应很快，还带着可爱的颜文字。  
reggie：你好；）  
ron动了动手指，考虑着措辞，他已经打定主意要和对方约炮了，光是看他的照片就让自己裤子紧绷，虽然不知道他的心理防线或者有什么怪癖，但是管他呢，这个男人是他的了。  
他小心翼翼的和对方聊着，他常去的酒吧爱抽的香烟牌子喜欢听什么音乐，然后很快发现自己的顾虑根本没有必要，他聊天软件那头的男人比他想象中的可上道多了，会接他的黄腔，会夸赞他存的图片，还会在合适的时候发几张让他看了就头晕目眩的黄色小照片过来。自拍的那种。  
拜托，你不能再发了，ron加了个流鼻血的表情上去，我他妈的现在就想扑上去舔了。  
舔这个？一张特写，你的小嘴操起来怎么样？能把我整个吞下去吗？  
ron手指发抖：棒极了。  
reggie：哦，口活专家，让我看看你有多大能耐。  
ron眨了眨眼，他刚才是收到了一个约炮邀请吗？不得了，他一直以为自己会是先发出请求的那一个，他们已经聊了快要两个礼拜，每一次结束聊天之后，ron都只能带着满脑子的幻想钻进浴室自行解决，他都不知道自己为什么要忍那么久，和对方谈情说爱，扯到性再避开，这家伙实在太对他的胃口了。  
reggie发了个地址过来，没几秒又补了个电话号码，ron迅速把它们存进通讯录，他们甚至约在了家里。  
reggie：什么时候有空？  
ron：后天？我晚上可以直接过去。  
reggie：很好，记得别吃东西，我会把你两张嘴都喂饱；）  
ron按着太阳穴切断聊天，然后再次走进了浴室。

*

ron带了约好的信物过去，还特意在口袋里多放了三个保险套，他站在reggie公寓的大门外，按响了门铃。那是栋小型别墅，花园挺大，打理的却很好，周围的房子多数是空的，附近只有几盏灯亮着，是个比较偏远的位置。  
reggie打开门，ron一眼就认出了他，他和照片一模一样，相貌英俊，笑起来很性感，他把一只手撑在门框上，也在低头打量对方，少顷他侧身让开一点位置，又对着ron笑了一下，「请进，」男人说，然后随手接过了他带来的礼盒，「晚餐已经准备好了。」  
他们坐到了桌子前，烛火摇曳，红绸落地，reggie开了瓶红酒，和他碰杯，浓郁的酒香让ron沉醉，一切都很完美愉快，直到ron似乎是因为饮酒过度而开始头晕才发觉不对劲，眩晕感来的猛烈又快速，ron伸手扶住桌子抬头看去，桌子对面男人的脸变得模糊起来。  
他倒在了餐桌旁边的地板上。

醒过来的时候ron发现自己眼前一片漆黑，眼镜不翼而飞，似乎是被人蒙住了双眼，他努力挣动了一下，发现自己的手脚都被绑了起来，正俯卧在不知道什么地方，他想要大声呼救，刚喊出去几个单词，就感觉有人把手轻轻贴到了他的脸上，耳光来的很快，把他的脸扇的一歪，嘴唇被牙齿磕破，满嘴的血腥味。  
ron满心迷茫，他感觉有人坐到了自己附近，带着红酒和烟草的味道，一只手掐着他的下巴抬起来，声音倒是在冰冷里透着点怜悯，「死玻璃。」他的约会对象嗤笑着，用指甲在他的下唇上来回研磨，故意压在伤口处，ron吃痛的吸着气，对方似乎很享受他的表情，甚至愉快的笑了两声。  
「让我看看你有多听话。」ron听到了包装盒被拆开的声音，这让他心跳如雷，reggie捏着他带来的小瓶子提起来，在对方脸上拍了拍，冰凉让ron瑟缩了一下，男人打开瓶盖，把它放到ron鼻前，强迫他深吸了一口。ron猛地吞了口口水，他呻吟了一声，又听到男人压低的笑声，「真乖，」他说，语气里有种奇妙的热切，「再吸。」  
reggie细细打量着他的脸，用拇指按开他的嘴唇，ron不由自主的舔了舔，让舌尖在对方手指上划过，为此，他又挨了两记耳光，reggie一边嘀咕着恶心的同性恋一边站起来，他解开裤子靠过去，把掏出来的阴茎贴到了对方脸颊上。ron被他扇的发懵，感觉到贴过来的热物顿时更加恍惚，他被蒙了眼睛什么都看不见，只能稍微移动着脑袋，让那根老二在他的脸侧磨蹭。  
reggie皱起眉，他一把拽住对方的头发拉远，声音恨恨的，「真他妈的贱，想要？」  
ron把头转向他声音的方向，尽力点了点。  
reggie的目光发沉，他用力按着对方的嘴唇，报复心让他不停的将伤口按出血，ron抽着气，一边把嘴张开更大，rush让他全身的感官集中，心跳加速脸颊发红，两根手指夹住他的舌头往外扯了扯，他闷哼了一声，感觉对方终于放弃了对他嘴巴的玩弄，把那根他渴望已久的东西抵到了他的嘴边。  
他的嘴被操了个通透，口水从嘴角被挤出来，reggie抱着他的后脑，不停把阴茎往他喉咙深处顶，ron感觉自己的喉管被磨的起火，止不住的反呕，下身却在发麻，一只手扯掉了蒙住他眼睛的黑布，他眨着眼睛，感觉泪水迅速在眼眶处汇集。reggie松开了他，阴茎抽出来的时候他感到喉咙一阵火辣辣的疼痛，让他想要咳嗽声，ron抬头看过去，他约会的对象相貌英俊，笑起来冰冷又性感，他满脸恶意，俯身下来，用手指暧昧的在他耳垂上捏了一下。  
「给我看看你们这些同性恋下面的本事。」  
愉悦感从尾椎攀升上来，身体里似乎有电流在流窜，ron喘息着，reggie解开了他手脚的束缚，然后拽着领子把他扔到床上，身体随即覆盖上来。  
他他妈的才不想要抵抗，一拳揍歪他的脸，把他从自己身上踹下去呢，哈，他是个见鬼的同性恋，在和对方聊天开始，就每一秒都在盼着这个呢。reggie拉开他的腿，用手指随意在他穴口抹了抹，就挺身进入了他，ron愉快的尖叫出声，rush让他全身放松，轻而易举的接纳了对方，reggie停留在那儿，额头和他相抵粗喘不止，像在感受他紧致美妙的身体。很快，他又重新动起来，在他的身体里探索，寻找他的敏感点，手揉着他挺立的乳头，把细碎的吻印到他的嘴唇上。  
每一记深入的撞击都像是要把他的灵魂也推出身体，ron被他操的语不成句，他抱紧对方，指甲掐进他的背脊里，reggie则咬着他破开的嘴唇作为报复，他在这样的冲击里吃吃发笑，更多满溢的情感堆叠在了胸口。

*

「拜托，」reg抖着被子满脸埋怨，「下次能玩点不见血的吗？」  
ron把腿搭在他的胸口上，悠然自得的点起根烟。  
直到一只手把烟从他嘴里抽走。  
吻扣了上来。

 

fin.


End file.
